


Stay

by HayamaRei



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Inspired by that episode of On The Spot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayamaRei/pseuds/HayamaRei
Summary: The ride back home doesn't go the way they thought it would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone told me I should keep posting my fics no matter what. I took the advice so here it is. A short painful thing.
> 
> If you're expecting a happy ending you aren't getting one. Sorry.

Trevor sits in the waiting room of the hospital for what seems like forever. It's way past midnight and there's no one else around save for the few nurses passing every now and then. He knows that at some point someone came to clean up the cuts on his cheek and forehead but the rest is a blur of sterile white walls and an empty feeling in his stomach. 

It's his fault, he knows it. He hadn't been paying attention to the road, he hadn't seen the deer until it'd been too late. It's him who should be behind those doors now, not Jeremy. 

They'd been driving home from a family reunion Jeremy's cousin had invited them to. Trevor had been so anxious to make sure the family liked him that he may have overstepped some boundaries. He wasn't sure how but by the time they'd left the house his fiancé had been mad at him. And that's exactly the reason why he is sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chair at God-knows-how-much-past-midnight praying to everyone who'd be willing to listen to make sure Jeremy comes out alright. 

He'd seen the blood. The big piece of glass stabbed in Jeremy's lower stomach. The other had lost consciousness nearly right away even though Trevor hadn't stopped talking to him until the doctors stopped him from entering the surgery room. Trevor's hands are still covered in blood that isn't his. 

The clock on the wall reads four am when a doctor finally walks out of the doors. Trevor shoots up on his feet but the doctor spares him no glance before walking off. Trevor's heart drops. He doesn't even need to see the grim expression on the nurse that follows the doctor out to know what she has to say. 

Before he could think, before anyone can stop him he rushes past her, into the hall she came from. 

He has to see. He has to make sure. He needs to see him right this instant or he might just go crazy. 

When he pushes into the room there are still people inside. They talk to him but he hears none of it. 

Jeremy is lying on that table, motionless, still, just like he's asleep but it's wrong because he never sleeps like that. He's limbs all over the bed and his lips curve up even while he's dreaming. Now his face is cold, and there are tubes connected to him, and blood. Oh so much blood. 

Trevor manages to reach the table just in time before his knees give out and he collapses on the ground. The people in the room aren't talking anymore. He's grateful for that. 

Somehow he finds Jeremy's hand and holds on to it. It's still warm and he can't hold it back anymore. The tears fall freely from his eyes as he keeps clutching on his lover's hand like his life depends on it. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers brokenly. And then again. And again. And again. And he keeps repeating it until his words blend together and he can't breathe anymore and then some more. He wants Jeremy to know just how sorry he is. How much he loves him and how much he wishes it is him on the table and not the other way around. That he never meant to upset him and that Jeremy is the only one he saw himself growing old with. And with the words 'I'm sorry' still on his lips he blacks out into blissful oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate to be one of those people who kill Jeremy in their fics but I wrote this a long time ago and decided to share.  
> For the record, I am sorry. Very sorry. I'm a bad person.   
> Please tell me what you thought?


End file.
